epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panchamp98/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PANCHAMPIONS! Pokemon Evil Team Leader Battle Royale
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PANCAMPIONS MAXIE AND ARCHIE VS GIOVANNI BEGIN! Giovanni: A maximum level of queerness is emanating from these two, Make up your damn mind you two, your game needs a redo, Land and Sea, a constant war between two teams of dumb, Environmentalists gone idiotic, that speaks for you, scum, My raps are Gold and Silver, yours are dust and some rust, Mark my Words, you’ll fail harder than any other bust, A Fire and Water duo, shouldn’t you be fighting each other, And you think that you can win this, you're more annoying than my mother, Archie: Knock you to the ground-on, you look like a ky-ogre and so you disappeared Maxie: For your insolence you will enter a world of pain for being so called feared Archie: Time to meet your Houndoom by being purged by fire in this battle Maxie: Make ya drown in the ocean and leave your whole team baffled Archie: Hyper Beam your face of and leave a Giga Impact on your stomach area Maxie: You lived in a troubled little past and that can throw you into hysteria Both: Now go home Giovanni, we don’t want losers to be here, Face it, you just went against a lyrical leer -A portal opens and Cyrus walks out from it- Cyrus: You imbeciles can’t fight worth crap even if your were to try, You’re stuck with a cat on your lap and your rule was a lie, Now Archie, stop using pokemon that are weak to electricity, Maxie you’re a fail and you’re gonna Camerupt with heat, pity, I’m 27 years old and I slay you all with my intellect, deal with it, I make people intimidated with my stare, nothing you can do about it, Nice twin Giovanni, frankly, he can be the only Juan, Fire and Water and Ground don’t mix, combine and you’ll be gone -Kyurem comes flying down form the sky, Ghetsis leaps from its back- Ghetsis: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Don’t talk like a person you freaks, You all just get defeated right off the bat, you’re friggin’ weak, I’m the creator of Team Plasma, I’m perfect, I’m the ruler! You all didn’t do anything life threatening, I’m more crueler, It’s the ceremony of revival, I have awakened from my hiding, Should I stab you with ice spears or the latter, I’m deciding, I RULE THE WORLD! Theres nothing you can do to me, So leave the ceremony be cuz’ you can’t beat me -A giant flower like cannon raises from the ground, Lysandre appears from it- Lysandre: You cruel bastardss don’t understand what I’m doing for the world, Better step back cuz’ Lysandre took the stage, the flower has unfurled, Giovanni you’re old news, you got a pile of shit for a Pokemon, Maxie and Archie, you’re like the environmental mafia, I am your don, Cyrus you’re a emo, you’re lost in a world full of distortion, Ghetsis you’re a loon that treats like his adopted son is a abortion, All of you freaks cannot touch this, your raps are so amiss, Make raps made ya drown in piss, all of you useless grunts are dismissed Who Won? Giovanni Maxie and Archie Cyrus Ghetsis Lysandre Category:Blog posts